The invention relates to a hydraulic drive system and to a method for driving a belt conveyor, in particular, on a mobile conveying appliance.
DE-A 19814536 discloses a mobile conveying appliance with a belt conveyor for bulk material, thick matter and suchlike conveyable stock. Such conveying appliances are sold by the applicant with a hydraulic drive for the belt conveyor. In the previous belt drive, the required hydraulic oil quantity is controlled via a proportional valve which is arranged in the main circuit between the hydraulic pump and the hydraulic motor. As a result, the entire oil stream is conducted through this valve, thus leading to flow losses. Moreover, a control block is required, which is suitable for this oil quantity and which is therefore produced as a separate part.